


Maintenant nous somme que deux

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fear of Death, Grief/Mourning, Kid Fic, M/M, Promises
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Participation à la nuit du FoF de décembre 2019Mot : PareilIl est dure de faire face à la mort, il est dure pour deux enfants de se retrouver seul. Sans pères pour les protéger, ils se font la promesse de ne plus jamais être faible.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe





	Maintenant nous somme que deux

Rogue pleurais encore, assis contre le blond alors qu'ils s'étaient abrité dans une grotte en attendait que la tempête passe. Sting ne pouvait que le serrer dans ses bras, espérant que ce simple contacte arriverait à calmer les sanglots que le brun n'arrivait pas à retenir. Ils ne pouvaient que compter l'un sur l'autre maintenant. Sting savait que Rogue avait autant besoin de lui que lui avait besoin de lui.

Il était comme lui, sans père et sans foyer. Il était aussi seul que lui maintenant.

L'orage gronda et les deux garçons sursautèrent au bruit de foudre s'écrasant à quelque mètre d'eux dans l'immensité noir de la forêt. Sting serra d'avantage Rogue contre lui, leurs vêtements mouillés collant les faisant autant tremblé de froid que de peur. La faim tiraillaient leurs estomacs, ne leurs laissant aucun repos avec leurs jambes douloureuse et les yeux brulants des larmes qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient la force d'arrêter.

Les deux orphelins crièrent quand la foudre s'écrasa sur le sol, embrasant un arbre près de la grotte. La pluie redoubla de force et de fureur, frappant la mémoire des jeunes garçons comme un fer chaud frappant l'acier maniable d'une épée se construisant aux fils des coups du forgeron.

Plus jamais, se promit Sting, plus jamais ils ne seront faible. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus que Rogue et Sting, les futurs mages qui allaient frappé l'histoire aussi brusquement que leurs vies paisible avaient été détruite. Ils deviendront forts, assez forts pour endurcirent leurs cœurs, pour ne jamais se sentir faible alors qu'ils pleuraient encore la mort de leur père.


End file.
